


Freedom

by Aaronlisa



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: After she's free from the Labyrinth, Sarah realizes something.





	Freedom

She was finally free of the Goblin King and she had never felt better. It wasn’t until after she had solved the labyrinth and returned home, that she realized that he had been stalking her like prey, waiting for her to say the words that would allow him to kidnap her brother. But now she was free of his desire and love. Perhaps she was a bit lonely but her freedom was worth it. Or at least she kept telling herself that over and over. And she believed it, until day turned into night and she felt empty without him.

**END**


End file.
